


Not A Loser

by EndlessHourglass



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 20:24:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11631228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndlessHourglass/pseuds/EndlessHourglass
Summary: Sometimes you just need someone to screw your head on straight - thankfully, Jenna is up to the task.





	Not A Loser

Kyle was sitting on the edge of the balcony, staring at the sunset. The sky was lit brightly with colorful streaks, mixes of red, blue and yellow. Jenna hesitated, staring at his dark silhouette. Taking a deep breath, she steeled herself.

Jenna dropped herself next to Kyle. Carefully not glancing at him, she placed her elbows on her knees and stared at the sunset. They sat there in silence for a moment, before Jenna slightly turned towards him.

“You’re wrong, you know.” Jenna told him quietly. 

Kyle didn’t look at her. “Wrong about what?”

“You being a loser.” When Kyle didn’t react, Jenna sighed and turned to face him fully. His red hair was lit brilliantly by the light, the short ends dancing in the slight breeze like tongues of fire. “You’re not.” Jenna repeated.

The teenager still didn’t move a muscle. Jenna sighed again, suddenly feeling tired. “Look,” she began, turning back to the sunset. “I’m not good at this comforting stuff, you know this.” 

Kyle snorted, “that’s the understatement of the century, Jen” 

Jenna grinned at him, “so you can talk”

She was rewarded with a small chuckle. “You make it far too easy.”

Jenna stared at him for a long moment. But Kyle could only meet her gaze for a couple moments before looking away. Jenna’s face softened slightly.  
“Then let me make this easy, you aren’t a loser, because you are amazing and gentle and calm and kind when I lose it. You try to help everyone around you even when they don’t deserve it.” Jenna leaned forward, “Even though they don’t deserve you.” 

Kyle started, turning to look at Jenna fully for the first time since she sat down, his eyes wide with surprise.  
Jenna lips curved into slightly bitter smile. “Even though I don’t deserve you.”

The redhead sputtered, “No wait-come on Jen, you’re selling yourself way too- “

“-Oh no,” Jenna interrupted, raising her hand. “This is your self-esteem help session, not mine. We’re talking about you.”

Kyle stared at her, his blue eyes slightly glassy and face soft with affection. “Thank you, Jenna.” He said quietly. “I appreciate it.”

Jenna gave him a cheeky grin. “No problem.” 

The moment lasted several seconds, before Jenna looked away with a slight blush. “ANYWAY.” She said loudly. “To get back to the issue at hand, I don’t hang out with losers, and as we’re friends, you aren’t one.” Jenna declared.

Kyle’s laugh was ripped from him. “Can I have that in writing?” He asked.

Jenna playfully punched him in the arm. “I’ll announce it from the rooftops if that’s what will keep you from entering this mood again.”

Kyle grimaced, rubbing his bruised bicep. “You might have to do more than that.” He mused.

Jenna snorted, swinging her legs onto the balcony and getting up. “Don’t push your luck.” Jenna teased, ruffling his hair. Kyle moved away from her, disgruntled. She snickered, before turning serious.  
“Besides, I’ll be here either way, moodiness or no.” Kyle bowed his head, suddenly fighting back tears as a sense of relief flooded through him. They stood there for a moment, illuminated by the glowing embers of the sun as it sank further below the horizon. “The sun will rise again, Kyle” Jenna told quietly. “You’ll get back up too.”

“That was awfully poetic.” Kyle managed, “I didn’t think you had it in you.”

“I’m just full of surprises,” Jenna told him mock seriously “You need to stop being so shocked.”

Kyle snorted, and turned his head to eye Jenna. “I like it when you surprise me.” He told her meaningfully.

Jenna’s blush returned with a serious vengeance. She turned away from Kyle abruptly and cleared her throat. “Well I think that’s enough sap for one day.” Jenna declared loudly. “Dinner’s going to be ready soon and if you’re not inside by the time it is I’ll drag your ass to the dining room.” She promised.

Kyle smiled, “I look forward to it.”

Jenna muttered something that suspiciously sounded like “Of course you would.” 

“Just come inside before then okay?”

“I will” Kyle told her.

She nodded in satisfaction before starting towards the doors.

Kyle felt a spike of panic “W-wait, Jenna.” When Jenna turned to look at him, confused, he gave her a full smile. “Thank you, really.”

Nothing else needed to be said. Jenna smiled back softly, “You’re welcome.” She went inside, and as she closed the door behind her Kyle turned to look back at the sunset.

He felt a lot better than he had in… a long time.


End file.
